The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus capable of capturing snap motion pictures and a method of controlling the same.
Although cameras capable of capturing motion pictures have been available, captured motion pictures generally feature long playback times. In contrast, an image captured by a still camera may be viewed in a relatively short time. Conventionally, an image captured by a still camera is viewed as a printed picture by using an album or a frame. Furthermore, along with digitization of photography, images are viewed by using a playback device, such as a digital photo frame or a television, and such devices are generally capable of playing back motion pictures.